


grounded

by super



Series: n.flying twitter fic dump [2]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super/pseuds/super
Summary: “Does it help?” Hweseung asks.





	grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlitheBoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheBoa/gifts).



> accompanies [this wonderful thing](https://twitter.com/BumbleBoa/status/1006868748907753475) boa drew

“Does it help?” Hweseung asks, even though he’s found the answer in fluttering eyelids and a slack mouth. Seunghyub flexes his hands and sighs, and the last of the tension in his shoulders bleeds away. 

 

“Yes,” Seunghyub whispers. Hweseung curls a gentle fist in Seunghyub’s hair and turns the end of the word into a breathless hiss. “ _ Thank you. _ ” 

 

Red looks good on him. The long line of his throat bared for Hweseung and Hweseung alone is even better; he loops the remaining length of rope around Seunghyub’s throat and feels the quiet sob before he hears it, in the jump of muscle against the fabric wound around his hand. 

 

“See, hyung?” Hweseung says as he touches Seunghyub’s lips, his cheekbones, his jaw. All the things that make up a ridiculously handsome face on an equally ridiculous man. Hweseung loves him so fucking much, and sometimes he writes his reminders in red on Seunghyub’s skin. “There’s nothing to be jealous about.”


End file.
